A to Z
by Psychopathe
Summary: Sherlock x John/ A to Z drabbles! Enjoy


Sherlock Holmes

© Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

A to Z

© psychopathe

ENJOY!

.

.

.

 **A Message.**

Dimana? Lapar.

SH

Di klinik, apa urusannya denganku? 30 menit lagi aku pulang. Tunggu jika kau memang bisa menungguku.

JW

10 menit. Aku menunggumu.

SH

.

.

.

Haa. Sherlock bahkan punya dirumah, kenapa harus mengiriminya sms egois tentang lapar dan perjanjian waktu pulang kerja? John Watson bukan istrinya, memang. John juga bukan pacarnya, tuan Holmes itu tidak pernah mengakuinya. Yah, cinta bukan bidang yang cocok bagi si penggila kasus itu.

Tapi menjadi teman satu flat bukan berarti harus menjadi _caretaker_ gratisan'kan? Apapun itu, Sherlock hanya manusia yang pintar mengambil kesempatan di semua situasi milik John.

"Kenapa hubungannya jadi seperti ini? Heh, si pemalas itu."

.

.

John Watson, berjalan. Menelusuri langkahnya di atas trotoar dingin di musim salju. Matanya tertuju pada mobil-mobil di lajur lalin padat. Ah, John juga ingin seperti itu. Waktu jam pulang seperti ini, seharusnya seorang istri yang cantik sedang menunggu di rumah. Ia berkhayal istri impiannya itu pasti sedang menghangatkan makanan untuknya. 'John, bukan istri yang sedang menunggumu, melainkan anak kecil dengan badan yang besar."

Sekalipun John mencaci konsultan detektif itu, langkah kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah mini-market. Tentu saja, untuk bahan masakan nanti malam.

" Apa yang ingin Sherlock makan malam ini?"

 **Be Patient**

"Aku ingin lihat, reaksi otak ini setelah 1 minggu." Sherlock melengos, meninggalkan John bersama kulkas berisikan otak segar—milik manusia-asli yang baru saja ditutup Sherlock. "Si bodoh itu.." John menarik napas dalam, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Ia menyingkirkan belanjaan yang baru saja dibelinya di minimarket.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kutitipkan pada Mrs. Hudson"

Kemudian John pergi, meninggalkan kulkas itu sendirian. Membiarkan otak didalamnya bereaksi. Dan membiarkan Sherlock melanjutkan eksperimennya.

Ya, hanya untuk si Bodoh itu.

 **Care**

Hari ini John putus, dengan kekasih yang sudah dikencaninya selama lebih dari 2 minggu itu. Tubuhnya sengaja ditenggelamkan disebuah sofa di dalam _flat_ mereka, membiarkan pikirannya tenang. Sherlock hanya berkutat dengan dengan biola tua-nya, melepaskan lantunan _fur elise_ itu agar melambai ke telinga John, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti, kemudian menghampiri John dengan perlahan dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar sampai Si Dokter itu terhenyak.

"Jangan bodoh,wanita itu tidak ada artinya. Kau ingin kencan? Ayo kita kencan."

 **Door**

John menerobos kerumunan orang dan mendapatkan Sherlock di tengah-tengahnya, bersama sesosok mayat. "John! Periksa mayat ini." Sherlock menarik John masuk dalam garis kuning itu, menyuruhnya tanpa basa-basi, tanpa kata 'tolong'.

"Tentu. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, tadi pagi kau memintaku untuk membuatkan _lasagna_ sebagai makan malam. Sudah kubuatkan."

"Ah, itu, lupakan saja. Aku sedang tidak tertarik dengan makanan. Berikan saja pada Mrs. Hudson."

"Oh, baiklah," jawab John singkat lalu melanjutkan pemeriksaanya, dan Sherlock merasakan aura yang mengganjal disekeliling mereka.

Benar saja, saat perjalanan pulang John berjalan mendahuluinya. Merangsak masuk ke dalam _flat_ mereka dan segera mengunci pintu tersebut sebelum si detektif konsultan masuk.

"Oh, John! Yang benar saja, jangan seperti perempuan! Hei, buka pintunya!"

Dan jangan salahkan kenapa John bertingkah seperti wanita PMS hari ini.

Salahkan _lasagna-_ nya.

 **E-Book**

Jika Sherlock punya nikotin yang bertengger di lengannya, John punya tongkat yang selalu menopangnya. Ya, itu dulu. Berkat gerakan refleksnya untuk berlari ke arah Sherly dulu, phobia pada kakinya menghilang dan ia dapat berjalan normal kembali.

"John, bantu aku mencari kata-kata yang terselip di kamus Jepang hal 67 dan 62 masing-masing frase ke-4. Ah, sebuah jawaban baru saja melesak masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Orang itu pasti punya kata-kata terakhir."

"Siapa? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan kasus ini kepadaku! Lagipula kenapa harus kamus lagi! Kau tahu dulu kita juga harus mencari teka-teki aneh lewat kamus. Oh, seharusnya manusia jaman sekarang menggunakan e-book saja!" John mendengus, tidak beranjak dari kursinya dan enggan menyentuh kamus Jepang tersebut.

"Kau periksa yang satu ini saja, mengerti?" Kalimat Sherlock berubah menjadi lembut, entah karena apa dan John tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Haaaa, halaman 62.. dan 67 ya. Kimi dan Koi," John menemukannya, membacakannya untuk Sherlock bahwa ia telah selesai mengemban tugasnya.

"Apa artinya, hm?" tanya Sherlock, berusaha menyembunyikan seringai-nya.

"Kimi untuk kamu, dan koi untuk cinta." Jelas John, mengernyitkan alisnya keheranan.

"Ah!" Sherlock merespon dengan antusias, "begitu rupanya!"

"Apanya?" John menoleh ke arah Sherlock, memasang wajah absurd bahwa ia masih tidak mengerti.

"Itu dia jawabannya, aku mencintaimu!" Sherlock meremas bahu dokter tersebut dengan ekspresi yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Sebuah senyum simpul tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu."

TBC.


End file.
